Pablo Salazar
General Pablo Salazar Villeda is the main antagonist of Volume 11 of Cause of Death, and the leader of the Salazar Cartel. He is the father of Esmeralda Salazar making him the father-in-law of Carlito Flores, leader of the Flores Cartel. Early Life Equal parts ambitious, ruthless and conniving, Pablo Salazar quickly proved his worth to his family's concaine cartel in his homeland of San Trobida. By the mid-80's, he had ascended through the ranks of the corrupt military to Generalissimo, then leading a military coup of the democratically elected government, naming himself Prime Minister. Over the next 20 years, he used his control to expand his cartel into 17 nations, marrying off his daughter, Esmeralda Salazar, to the head of the Flores cartel in Mexico. Storylines Esme killed Carlito's dad Esteban Flores in V4C3. He was imprisoned afterwards. Later, in Volume 6, he broke out and fled with Esme away. In V9C4-V9C5, it is revealed that Mal Fallon's dad Jacob Fallon is working for the Flores Cartel in Las Vegas. In Volume 10's final scene, Mal Fallon is kidnapped by cartel agents who, through a private airstrip, extract him to San Trobida, a country in South America as revealed in Volume 11. The country's leader and army general is the heavily-guarded General Salazar. It is revealed that Mal was kidnapped not because of Carlito Flores's desire for revenge, but rather how Jacob Fallon extorted 100 million dollars from Esmeralda Salazar's Las Vegas operation before fleeing. Over the course of the volume, Mal was forced to work as an agent of the cartel whilst his friends -- namely Natara Williams and his dad -- tried to find and free him. Salazar reveals himself to be an executing, merciless and absolutely megalomanical person. In V11C4 Jacob Fallon gathers the help of Natara, Kai Kalaba, Amy Chen, Jeremy Redbird and Maria Yeong to save Mal, which they do over the course of V11C6-V11C7 (with some help from Gabriel Soto, a rebel leader against Salazar). He also heavily tortured, in V11C7's bonus scene, Luis Villareal for not being at all cooperative during an interrogation in V11C7's bonus scene. After Mal is saved by the group, they all plan to flee the country; but Mal announces that he refuses to leave Salazar for the tyrant he is and will not leave the country until he defeats him. After convincing the group to stay, a battle begins. Death In V11C8, when confronted by Mal, Salazar gets backup through Carlito Flores and Esmeralda Salazar. After convincing Esme to tell Carlito the truth -- that it was she who killed Esteban Flores -- Carlito shoots Esme dead. This causes Salazar to shoot Carlito dead, causing Mal to shoot Salazar -- leaving him presumably dead. After leaving the room with Natara, it is revealed that Salazar's bulletproof vest subdued (but didn't fully stop) the bullet. Then, later, Salazar engages in a surface-to-air battle with Mal, Natara and Jacob Fallon -- all of whom are in a minigun-equipped helicopter. Salazar manages to shoot the helicopter with a missle. Jacob Fallon ends up seriously injured, and convinces Mal and Natara to leave the scene. Later, Salazar confronts Fallon with his men; but by using the same bomb he used to distract Salazar long enough to save Mal in V11C5, Fallon manages to execute both himself and Salazar all at once, leaving him dead. Trivia *General Salazar was described by Mal in V2C3 as the Colombian kingpin of cocaine. However, by Volume 11, it is shown that General Salazar rules San Trobida. **The former characteristic also shows that General Pablo Salazar is a parody of Pablo Escobar, a real-life Colombian drug lord. Category:Characters Category:V11 Characters Category:V11 Antagonists Category:Foreign Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Salazar Cartel Category:Deceased